Invasion of the Dads/References
*This episode is along with Nickelodeon's Fathers Day special. *Mr. Turner has noticeably more common sense in this episode. *This episode is perceived by some viewers as a sequel to Add-A-Dad. *This is the second appearance of Planet of the Dads. *The Planet of the Dads has apparently become more advanced since its debut. Even the Dad clones have somewhat advanced since their debut. The planet also apparently banned the monkey wrench from their world because it causes floods whenever it touches something. *In this episode, it is revealed that Mrs. Turner is allergic to cats. It is also mentioned in the special, "Fairly OddPet". Also, this episode aired as a rerun before Fairly OddPet. *This was shown with a brand new SpongeBob and a new FOP movie trailer. *In terms of production order, this is the episode after Timmy's Secret Wish which means that time is now moving normally and the so-called floating timeline is no longer in effect. *'Innuendo:' When Wanda says that she is really hot (temperature wise), Cosmo replies with "There's that ego again." * - The main plot of the episode is similar to the film plot, Milo's mom gets kidnapped by aliens, and Milo has to rescue her. * Cosmo - "Not now Timmy, we're too sad about Timmy blowing up"- is a reference to T.U.F.F. Puppy in the episode, Toast of T.U.F.F., where Kitty says "Not now Keswick, we're too sad about Keswick blowing up". * Mr. Turner - "May the hoarse be with you", this is a spoof on the famous Star Wars' quote "May the force be with you". * - The Mom-a Lisa is a parody of 's famous painting. * - The horse Butterscotch could be a reference to Butters Stotch. * - Mrs. Turner call the cats "Snowball", which is a reference to Lisa's cats of the same name. *Cosmo (in magnifying glass form) standing in front of a pony, and is afraid of it "dumping" on him *Dad flooding everything with water when he touches items with the monkey wrench. *Cosmo (in magnifying glass form) constantly burning someone or something when he is near a sun. *The Dads keep saying hi to Timmy. *Mark coming up with plans that would take way too long to work. *People will try to correct Timmy, but lose their train of thought before finishing it. *In one scene, Poof's eyes are pink. *In one scene for a moment the half arm of Timmy's Mom disappears. *When Mark takes off his ship in this episode for the first time, he says "Up, up, and away, dude!", but the captions display the first UP as OH, and exclude the second comma, thus making it say "Oh, up and away, dude!", *Timmy's mom is allergic to cats but when she got kidnapped by the dads her face was not swollen anymore and she was not sneezing. *'Mr. Turner:' I'LL FIX IT! ---- *'Mr. Turner:' I'm a complete failure! Yesterday, I tried to fix a pencil sharpener at work and they had to CALL IN THE COAST GUARD! *'Timmy:' C'mon Dad, you're exaggerating. *'Mr. Turner (''picking Timmy up to his face):' Tell that to Mitch from accounting, he clung to a floating copier for FOUR HOURS UNTIL THEY FISHED HIM OUT! (''starts sobbing) *'Mrs. Turner:' Oh honey, don't be so hard on yourself. What do you say we make some popcorn and watch the toilet? *'Mr. Turner:' It's no use, I'm an incompetent BOOB! (walking and sobbing to the front door) I'm just gonna go stand in the garbage can, in the alley, for the rest of my life! (opens the door with his monkey wrench, followed by an ocean of water flooding into the house) OH COME ON! ALL I DID WAS OPEN THE DOOR!! ---- *'Mr. Turner (''to Timmy):' I'm not sure I can do that Timmy. For the love of Pete, I flooded the house trying to make hot dogs! ---- *'Timmy:' Guys! We can't let the dads take my mom! *'Cosmo:' Oh, why don't we give them someone else's mom? I know! We'll give them Wanda! Then they'll be sorry! I won't have have to do my taxes! *'Timmy:' Cosmo, that's a great idea! *'Wanda:' Timmy! *'Timmy:' I'm not gonna give them you, Wanda. (''pulls out his phone and starts dialing) Mr Crocker, how would you like to send your mother on a little vacation? *'Mr. Crocker:' (arriving with his mother in a sack) I'm here, Turner! Point me to the incinerator! *'Mrs. Crocker: '''Denzel, do I get my surprise now? *'Mr. Crocker:' Soon, Mother, soon. *'Timmy:' Not so fast. If I do this for you, I want an A. *'Mr. Crocker:' I'll give you a C. *'Timmy:' Deal! Now just go up front and lay your mom gently on the lawn. *(''Mr ''Crocker throws the sack onto the sidewalk. Mrs Crocker peeks out'') *'Mrs. Crocker: '''Ooh, a weird hotel? *'Timmy:' My mom's in the sack! Come and get her! *(''The Dads bring Mrs Crocker in, leave, immediately come back and toss Mrs Crocker out, hitting Mr Crocker) *'Mr. Crocker:' You'll get an F, Turner! *'President "Dad" (''after throwing Mrs. Crocker off of the ship):' Timmy, that was not your mom! We're not even sure that was a woman! ---- *'Timmy:' Guys! You gotta help me! Ah! (''he sighted the fairies crying) What's going on here? *'Cosmo:' Not now Timmy, we're too sad about Timmy blowing up! ---- *'Cosmo:' No! You have a perfect civilization. Why would you want to add a woman to it? ---- *'Cosmo (''to Timmy, about Mr. Turner):''' He destroys everything he touches: The toilet, the TV, your childhood… ---- Category:References Category:Trivia Category:Episodes